


Influence

by glamaphonic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Family, Gen, Minor Character(s), POV Character of Color, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His sister did not appreciate his intervention, but he supplemented Mai's education nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wildgoosery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgoosery/gifts).



  
His sister saw to Mai's becoming a proper lady, disciplined and refined. She did not appreciate his intervention, but he supplemented Mai's education nonetheless. Not being a son didn't mean that she was useless. Not being a bender didn't mean she couldn't be dangerous.

He taught her how to ascertain an enemy's next move with a glance and catalogue their blind spots. He taught her how to take down almost anyone with minimal effort before they had a chance to react, and to use only what force was necessary. He bought her knives for every birthday and expected the truth whenever he asked her how she was beyond his sister's hearing.

He has no children of his own, but the pride he feels that Mai has walked the world and battled the elite, Avatar included; that she has conquered the Impenetrable City; that she has even faced down his own forces, and the dragon princess of the Fire Nation herself—all without ever having to kill a man—more than makes up for it.


End file.
